Cryptographic systems are widely used to protect data used in communication networks. Various mechanisms have been proposed to accomplish this purpose and to defend against third-party hackers. Some systems encrypt data according to a cryptographic encryption key. In this regard, a key escrow is a system that may be used to hold in escrow the encryption keys to decrypt and encrypt the data so that, under certain circumstances, an authorized party may gain access to those keys.